Christmas Lockette
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: For Christmas I give you readers a little Naruhina Christmas story, for some of characters you may not know check story NHTSR Hope you enjoy!


Note: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: A little Christmas drabble for Naruhina fans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve at the Hyuuga manor. Many Hyuugas were uncharacteristically being festive. Many were drinikng and chatting while some were trying their hand at singing carols to the piano. Among the clan members a certain 3 stood out. Hiashi Hyuuga, the leader of the clan, Motoko Hyuuga, Hiashi's wife and head mistress of the Main household, and who could forget their precious daughter Hanabi Hyuuga. Hiashi looked at his family and swelling with pride.

" If only this were my entire family...Still I can't escape the fact that I have..." Hiashi thought but was cut off when he saw who came down the stairs.

Upon the landing was 12 year old Hinata Hyuuga, she had decided to dress a bit more festively considering the occasion. She was wearing a red sweater with a green collar. Now you'd think considering it's Christmas time and it was a party the Hyuuga clan would be warm and friendly with everybody. However that wasn't the case for Hinata. Clan members simply turned back to their conversations. As Hinata walked past the groups conversating, she was ignored. This was notihing new to Hinata as she grew up like this. But she was hoping she might get to at least talk to members of her own clan and be at least somewhat involved in the party. However, none of them seemed interested in talking to her. Hinata saw her father Hiashi, whom was looking back at her. Hinata tilted her head down somewhat in shame for really no reason whatsoever. Hiashi turned his head back to his "true" family. Hiashi always referred to his family as his "Perfect Family... plus one." Hinata was not planning to do this just yet but Considering she was just being ignored (as usual) anyway she decided to leave early. She went and got a snowbrush and a cloth. Threw on her jacket and black earmuffs and was about to leave. As she was on her way out the door she saw something on the end table at the hallway. As she reached to pick up what looked like extra Christmas cards not sent out. It read "Happy Holidays from the Hyyugas." It showed Hiashi Motoko and their daughter Hanabi all in beautiful kimonos, they are all standing together in portrait form smiling. What shocked Hinata was that Hiashi seemed to really be smiling. As if everything in his life were perfect.

" It must be because I wasn't there..." Hinata thought.

She looked long at the picture. It actually did seem perfect. They seemed so happy together. However Hinata was not in the picture. This didn't surprise her one bit.

" Why ruin a good moment." She thought.

She knew if she had been there her father would have the same scowling look on his face. In his perfect puzzle, she was the one piece that didn't fit anywhere. Though it wasn't her fault, her only crime was being born. Nobody forced Hiashi Hyuuga to have an affair with his maid and he certainly wasn't seduced. It was him who risked the future of the clan with the affair. Hiashi knowing this pretty much took out all those frustrations on Hinata. Hiashi truely wanted her out of his life. That was obvious from the time Kurenai visited. He never took a moment to step down from his ivory tower to see how he was destroying his eldest daughter's self esteem.

Hinata bit her bottom lip to hold back the emotion. When she regained her composure she left out the door. She didn't bother telling her father where she was going because he probably wouldn't care anyway. Hinata walked down a road before she finally reached it. The village's cemetery. She walked up a ways and kneeled down to a grave marked Emi Hyuuga ( Read True strength revealed to understand soe of characters.) She pulled out her snow brush and brushed off the great mound of snow that had accumulated atop the gravestone. She then took her cloth and wiped the snow out from the engraved letters. She put her hands flat against eachother and prayed kneeling. After Hinata was done she got up and kissed the top of the gravestone.

" Merry Christmas Oka-saan." Hinata said before taking her leave.

The Christmas lights of Konohagakure were lit up everywhere. Hinata took in the beautiful sights as she walked down the road. Coming out the supply shop was our favorite knuckle-headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing an orange snow coat with blue gloves and blue scarf. He was about to go home and prepare for the dangerous mission with his team tomorrow. Most boys his age would think that would suck, it being Christmas and all, however Naruto would not really miss out on much. Not having a family and all. As he was about to leave he saw Hinata Hyuuga walking down the streets.

" Oi ! Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata's ears perked up as she looked over her shoulder she saw her secret crush run up to her.

" N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Hinata-chan, what are you doing all alone on Christmas Eve?" Naruto asked.

" Oh, I..I was j-just visiting someone."Hinata said.

" Oh, cool, so you and your family celebrating Christmas together?" Naruto asked.

Hinata diverted her eyes to the floor.

" w-well, n-not really." Hinata said.

Naruto looked sad for Hinata. He had heard how she is treated at home but thought even the Hyuuga clan could be kind on such a night as Christmas Eve. He apparently gave them too much credit.

" I see..." Naruto said.

Hinata noticed Naruto had supplies.

" o-oh, supplies? a-are you going on a mission?" Hinata asked.

" Yep! First thing tomorrow." Naruto said.

Hinata was shocked.

" T-tomorrow? On Christmas?" Hinata said.

" Yea, I know, but it's no big deal." Naruto said.

" but Christmas is a t-time to spend with your family." Hinata said before she quickly clasped her hands over her mouth.

" Gomen, Gomen Naruto-kun I..." Hinata started.

" Hey it's ok Hinata-chan, I know." Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

There was a somewhat awkward silence at least for Hinata. Naruto on the other hand kept smiling at her.

" Hey Hinata-chan..." Naruto said.

Hinata looked up at him.

" Would you like to spend Christmas Eve having a fun with me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata's face turned brighter than a tree light. She couldn't believe Naruto actually wanted to spend time with her.

" h-hai..." Hinata said.

" Cool, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked.

" Um... well why d-don't we walk around the town and see what we c-can do?" Hinata suggested.

Naruto thought that was a great idea. The two genin walked around town viewing the beautifully decorated buildings and trees. They kept going until they reached the park where they saw carollors singing "12 days of Christmas" to a large group of people, so they decided to go listen. After a while of listening to the carollors Naruto and Hinata decided to take a walk through the park.

" Man this is such a great night for Christmas." Naruto said.

" Hai, the snow and lights m-make the t-town look beautiful." Hinata said.

" Hee-hee, I hope you get everything you want for Christmas Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

" O-Oh, Arigato Naruto-kun, I hope you d-do as well." Hinata said.

Naruto saw Hinata looking at the ground, he knew what he said stirred something up in her. Naruto knew about Hinata's mother from the Hokage, like how her mother died when she was 4 and was replaced with that Hyuuga bitch Motoko which could hardly be called a replacement. But he heard something about how Hinata loved to spend the few Christmases she could remember with her mother. So this holiday may have brought up some depression in her. Naruto quickly hatched a plan to cheer her up.

" Hey Hinata-chan! Check this out!" Naruto said as he went up on a hill and fell back first in the snow. He then proceeded to make a snow angel.

Hinata was giggling at Naruto's silly antics. Naruto was certainly a personality Hinata was not used to. Her clan, especially her father were all so serious and grumpy. Naruto however seemed opposite of that. He was always rarely seen without a smile on his face. Many referred to him as a clown, but Hinata liked his antics and seemingly goofy personality. She promptly came up and made a snow angel beside him. As they were done they got up to observe their work. Hinata's cheeks became flushed when she saw that the two angels arms were conjoined making it look like they were holding hands. Naruto noticed this as well, he slightly turned his head smiling at Hinata. The silence between them was broken when a white sphere pelted Naruto upside the head.They turned to see the perpetrator as noneother than Konohamaru along with his team.

" Ha Ha! You gotta be quicker than that boss!" Konohamaru said. Then he along with his team and a few friends continued to assault the two genin with snow balls. Naruto and Hinata went over the hill to seek shelter. As the little ninjas in training headed over the hill they hear _"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"_ As Konohamaru and the rest came to the top of the hill they saw no less than 30 Narutos, each with a snowball in their hand ad a huge grin on their face. Hinata was seen behind Naruto making a snowball. Then like a storm dozens upon dozens of snowballs nailed Konoamaru and his posse.

" Ah! You win this time boss! Retreat!" Konohamaru shouted as they ran away.

Naruto and Hinata were on the ground laughing hard from how much fun they had doing that. The laughter died down a little as Naruto gazed at Hinata. It was getting late and Hinata needed to go home.

" Hinata-chan can I walk you home?" Naruto asked.

With a trademark blush, Hinata nodded yes. The two decided to walk through town towards the Hyuuga manor. As Naruto walked with Hinata, he looked up to see a string of mistletoe strung from one building across to another. Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned.

" Hey Hinata-chan, take a look, mistletoe." Naruto said pointing up.

Hinata looked up and blushed fiercely because she knew mitstletoe had one purpose.

" Merry Christmas Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Hinata's face was now as red as a tomato. She quickly regained herself so she wouldn't faint.

Naruto seemed embarrassed too and wondered if perhaps he crossed a line.

" A-arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata said. " Merry Christmas."

The two continued walking until they reached the Hyuuga manor. They came to see Toba Hyuuga (Hinata's grandfather.) out looking up at the snow falling sky as if reminiscing some memory.

" Ojii-saan..." Hinata said.

Toba turned to her.

" Hinata, sweetheart where have you been? I've been waiting to see you." Toba said.

" Oh, Gomen, Naruto-kun and I were just out." Hinata said.

" Hey'ya old timer! What's up?" Naruto said without thought as usual to Toba.

A tick rose above Toba's forehead, he knew he was old , he didn't need Naruto reminding him.

" Naruto..." Toba said.

Toba figured Naruto ought to come inside for a minute to just warm up. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and agreed.

" As long as it's ok with you Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded yes.

As the three came in it was apparent Hiashi has had his fill of alcohol considering he was talking loudly and slurring his words a bit.

" I apologise Hinata, it seems your father has had a bit much to drink. He's been proposing toasts to anything for the last 5 minutes." Toba said.

The clan members laughed as Hiashi was being jovial with them. Out the corner of his eye he spotted Hinata in the landing way.

" And a toast to Hinata!" Hiashi shouted.

Hinata's face became flush at becoming the center of attention. Naruto's eyes narrowed at Hiashi.

" May your opponent at the next Chunin exam be blind deaf and dumb, and have both arms missing, maybe then you'll be able to beat him!" Hiashi said.

The entire clan laughed. Beside Hiashi were his daughter and wife joining in on the laughter. Hinata's face became beet red, she was in fact close to tears, she had just been made a fool of right in front of Naruto.

"Hiashi..." Toba said to himself.

Naruto was tempted to go pop Hiashi in the jaw. However not wanting to get in a fight with the entire Hyuuga clan he took a different approach. He put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and stepped forward, he found an unfinished glass of champaigne on a nearby table he picked it up and approached the gathering.

" Wait Hiashi-sama, I'd like to make a toast." Naruto said.

Hinata wondered what on Earth Nartuo was doing.

" To the Hyuuga clan, may all your noses be rubbed in all of your shortcomings." Naruto said.

Hinata gasped.

"Hmm, you got guts kid." Toba thought smiling a little.

Needless to say Naruto wore out his welcome quickly. Hiashi was looking at him with murderous intent eyes.

" I know I know get the hell out. I got it. Still... Merry Christmas." Naruto said putting down the glass.

He walked up to a still stunned Hinata.

" Arigato for having me over Hinata-chan." Naruto said giving Hinata a hug. " sorry but they had it coming." he whispered into her ear.

Naruto then took his leave. Toba was laughing a bit, not many kids Naruto's age would go up to a bunch of ninja a skilled as the Hyuuga and tell them off. Not wanting to upset her father any further Hinata decided to go upstairs to her room and go to sleep. Surprising enough, her father did not come in to yell at her about Naruto or anything. Perhaps it was thanks to her grandfather. Before Hinata went to sleep she heard a knock at her door.

" Hinata, it's me" Toba said. "I had gift I wanted you to open but I'll just give it to you tomorrow ok?"

"h-hai Ojii-saan, goodnight." Hinata said.

" Good night." Toba said.

--------------------------------------

It was now Christmas morning and Hinata went downstairs to see her family gathered around the tree, sitting on the recliner beside it was Toba he smiled as he approached Hinata.

" Merry Christmas Hinata, here's my gift." Toba said.

Hinata smiled at her grandfather and was thankful that there was at least one person in her family that cares about her. She found a spot and happily opened the gift. Hinata gasped when she saw it was a very beautiful hairclip. She jumped up at her grandfather hugging him.

" Arigato! Arigato! Ojii-saan! It's Beautiful!" Hinata said without stuttering.

Toba was happy his granddaughter liked the gift.

" Ojii-saan please open mine." Hinata said handing him a package.

Toba gladly accepted the gift and opened it to see a Katana with a sleek shining blade. It was made from top of the line steel. It wasn't until he saw the handle that Toba Hyuuga became truely emotional. The handle was the same handle to the Katana Toba's grandfather had used in a battle in which the blade was shattered off. Toba had always meant to have the blade replaced but never got around to it. It was simply left in the basement then eventually forgotten about. As Toba further inspected the blade he saw that at the bottom of it, the Hyuuga insignia was carved in. Toba brought his hand to his mouth in awe. He looked to his eldest granddaughter and closed in to give her a huge hug.

" Arigato Hinata...it is marvelous." Toba said.

Hinata smiled as she hugged her grandfather.

Hinata was about to go upstairs to try her new hair clip on in the mirror.

" Oh Hinata wait." Toba said coming up to her with something in his hand.

Hinata wondered what it could be, she knew nobody other than her grandfather would give her a gift. But Toba gave her a small wrapped gift.

" Open this in your room, it's not from anyone here." Toba said winking at her.

Hinata looked at her grandfather strangely wondering what it was. As she got into her room she set her new hairclip on her dresser, she then proceeded to open her mysterious gift. when Hinata opened the box she was surprised to see a beautiful heart-shaped lockette. Whe she took it out she opened it, she gasped when she saw that in the lockette was a picture of her mother. Her mother had a kind gentle smile on her face which she usually had. Hinata couldn't believe it . Who would present he with such a tremendous gift. Under it was a note. Hinata took out the note to read...

_" Dear Hinata-chan,_

_Hi, if you're reading this it means you got my gift to you. I thought maybe it would be something you would appreciate. Your grandpa showed me a picture of your mother, she looks alot like you...beautiful. Don't worry I didn't cut it up for the lockette, even I got better sense than that. I just made a copy of it and placed it in this lockette. I thought maybe whenever you're feeling lonely or sad maybe you can just touch the lockette and not feel so alone anymore. And I'm sorry about telling off your cla the other night, it's just it drives me crazy how they treat you. I can't imagine who wouldn't want to have someone as wonderful as you in their family. I also wanted to let you know don't listen to them when they make you feel inferior. Because I gained a huge amount of respect for you in your fight with Neji. And just remember no matter what your family says or thinks, there will always be at least one person who respects how strong you really are. I'm sorry I won't be there for Christmas, but I'll definitely be home for New Years. My resolution is to spend more time with the person most precious to me. (picture of a smiley face winking.) Until then Merry Christmas."_

_Naruto_

Hinata closed the note with a tear falling down her eye, she clutched the lockette close to her heart. Within 20 minutes this had been the best Christmas she had in many years.

END

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
